Les fêtes sorcières
by Altalia
Summary: Noël approche chez les Moldus, et pour savoir comment le fêtent les sorciers, Harry demande des explications à son professeur d'histoire de la magie. Mais les cours particuliers ne se passent pas vraiment comme prévus au départ... (Lurry, un peu PWP)


**_Bonsoir à tous !_**

 _Pour Noël et le jour de l'an, je voulais vous faire un petit cadeau histoire de contribuer à la bonne humeur des fêtes de fin d'année. Oui je suis en retard pour Noël mais je suis en avance pour le Nouvel An donc au final, je suis à l'heure ! :D_

 _Je tiens à vous prévenir : cet OS tient un peu du **PWP** et c'est une relation entre hommes._

 _Sachez qu'il y a 862 mots sur cet OS soit 22 pages word, alors allez pas me dire qu'il est trop court XD_

 _Je crois avoir tout dit..._

 _Ah non ! **Je vous souhaite à tous d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année, plein de bonheur et plein de courage pour l'année qui suit ! Et bonne chance pour tenir vos bonnes résolutions !**_

 _ **Je répondrai aux reviews à la fin de ce récit, du coup à tout à l'heure en bas ;)**_

* * *

La guerre s'était soldée par l'échec cuisant de Lord Voldemort. Tous ses partisans avaient été traduits en justice et avaient eu droit à un procès en bonne et due forme. Plusieurs s'étaient vus innocentés quand Albus Dumbledore était arrivé avec la preuve que les personnes concernées avaient été soumises à un sortilège semblable à l' _Imperium._ Grâce à lui, Severus Rogue avait, une fois de plus, gagné son innocence et Lucius Malfoy avait découvert le pardon sorcier. En revanche la sentence du blond ne lui avait pas plu… Pour les dégâts qu'il avait causés, même malencontreusement, Lucius avait été condamné à rendre des services à la société en éduquant et informant les jeunes étudiants. Il avait donc été admis au sein de Poudlard en tant que professeur d'histoire de la magie.

Au début, les deux premiers mois, il avait haï le fait de se lever pour enseigner des choses évidentes à des élèves ignares, incultes et indifférents à la connaissance. Du coup, ces béotiens lui prenaient un temps considérable et il rentrait dans ses appartements avec un atroce mal de crâne ! Mais au bout de quelques temps, il entendit un soir deux de ses élèves parler d'un cours qu'il avait donné. Alors il sut que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas futile, qu'il leur apprenait des choses indispensables et qu'il était l'une des personnes les mieux placées pour le faire.

Au final, cela faisait à présent quatre mois qu'il enseignait à Poudlard et deux mois qu'il prenait plaisir à donner ses cours. Chaque jour il se levait en pensant au programme qu'il avait préparé et il espérait qu'il plaise à ses élèves. Et quand, de temps en temps, il entendait les têtes blondes parler de ses cours, il voyait que son apprentissage payait et qu'il était apprécié. Alors ce jour-là, quand il vit Harry Potter s'approcher de lui pour une question, il ne comprit pas.

D'habitude, les questions étaient toujours posées pendant le cours et il se faisait un plaisir d'y répondre. Tous les élèves, sans exception, osaient poser leurs questions et intervenir pendant qu'il parlait pour apporter une précision, une anecdote ou contester quelque chose. Alors là… !

\- Excusez-moi professeur mais à l'approche de Noël, j'aurais aimé avoir plus de précisions sur les fêtes sorcières.

À l'entente du mot « Noël », Lucius tiqua. Dans le monde sorcier, cette fête n'était qu'un prétexte commercial pour faire acheter des cadeaux. Bien sûr, pour les croyants, c'était aussi et surtout fêter la naissance de leur Dieu et se retrouver en famille pour profiter de la paix. Mais dans le monde sorcier, il n'y avait pas de Dieu, donc pas de fête religieuse. Du coup, Noël était pour eux une absurdité des moldus.

\- Noël n'existe pas dans le monde sorcier Monsieur Potter, _lui apprit-il en le faisant ouvrir de grands yeux écarquillés._ Nous fêtons Nix.

\- Qu'est-ce que Nix ?

\- C'est la célébration de la paix, de la neige, de la magie et de la famille. Nix signifie neige en latin. C'est pour nous un peu l'équivalent de votre Noël, la grande réception, le feu de joie et le partage de magie en plus.

\- Comment ça, un partage de magie ? _S'étonna Harry qui n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose._

\- C'est un peu long à expliquer Monsieur Potter. En revanche si vous voulez, je peux vous demander de venir ce soir, voire plusieurs fois par semaine, pour vous apprendre tous les rites sorciers.

\- Avec plaisir professeur !

Finalement, il fut convenu que Harry serait chez son professeur à sept heures tapantes le soir même et ainsi trois fois par semaine. Heureux d'obtenir des indications précises sur les traditions sorcières, le jeune homme rejoignit ses amis avec la promesse à son professeur qu'il serait ponctuel.

Resté seul dans sa salle de classe, Lucius pesta contre lui-même d'avoir accepté ces entrevues. Depuis quelques temps déjà il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne regardait pas Harry Potter comme il le devrait. Le jeune homme avait mûri, changé, grandi et ça allait divinement bien ! En plus, il avait définitivement fait corriger sa vue, faisant ainsi profiter au monde de ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, Lucius lança un _Tempus_ pour savoir combien de temps il lui restait avant l'entrevue.

Exaspéré par le temps ridicule qu'il lui restait, Lucius partit manger rapidement dans la grande salle auprès de tous ses collègues et des étudiants. Dès qu'il eut terminé sa poire belle Hélène, l'homme rejoignit directement ses appartements pour préparer ce qu'il allait apprendre à son élève. Avec tout ce qu'il leur avait déjà dit en cours, que pourrait-il bien encore lui enseigner ? Les traditions sorcières ? Certes, mais quoi en particulier ? Nix ? Facile ! Le jour de l'an ? Classique ! Peut-être essayer de savoir ce qu'il savait d'abord ? Et aborder tout ça sur les cours particuliers suivants ? Oui… bonne idée !

Lucius fut sorti de ses pensées par une personne qui toquait au tableau gardant ses appartements. Note à lui-même : laisser ce tableau ouvert pour les prochaines entrevues, cela lui éviterait de se lever pour se rasseoir deux minutes après !

\- Entrez Monsieur Potter, _l'invita Lucius en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer._

\- Merci professeur.

Harry entra dans les appartements de son professeur avec entrain, désireux d'apprendre toutes les coutumes et traditions sorcières ! Pendant toute la soirée, Lucius questionna Harry sur ce qu'il avait apprit grâce aux cours que l'homme donnait et par rapport à ce qu'il savait des mœurs sorcières. Au final, Lucius fut étonné de découvrir que Harry ne connaissait rien des coutumes sorcières si ce n'est ce qu'il apprenait à ses élèves pendant ses cours. Alors il prit son temps pour lui apprendre quelques bases et lui expliqua qu'ils aborderaient les fêtes au prochain cours particulier.

Harry fut pleinement enchanté de tout ce qu'il apprit en une seule soirée ! Quand il voulut repartir à cause de l'heure du couvre-feu qui approchait, Lucius le retint par le poignet, se releva pour lui faire face et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Surpris, Harry se sentit rougir alors que Lucius, en souriant, déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser tout en douceur. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps… La douceur fut vite remplacée par la passion quand Harry se mit à répondre au baiser avec plaisir, s'alanguissant dans les bras du blond. Finalement, c'est Lucius qui dut le mettre à la porte car le jeune homme ne voulait plus quitter son étreinte.

La journée du lendemain fut atrocement longue pour Harry. Il avait un cours avec Lucius en fin de journée mais un cours avec la référente des Gryffondors juste après l'empêchait de rester auprès du blond pour réclamer un baiser. Et puis… il aurait été bien trop gêné de faire cela !

Au final, Harry ne fit rien ce jour-là. Il jeta juste des regards à la dérobée à Lucius, essayant, sans y réussir, de devenir ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour l'embrasser ainsi.

Le jour du cours particulier, où Harry était censé avoir de plus amples informations sur les fêtes sorcières, il était tellement stressé d'être face à son professeur qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment se présenter face à lui. Lucius, quant à lui, était dans sa salle de cours, penché sur des copies à corriger, la tête emplie de pensées peu chastes envers un petit brun aux yeux verts.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir mangé dans la grande salle, il rejoignit ses appartements privés où il avait donné rendez-vous au jeune homme pour lui enseigner ce qu'il savait des rites et traditions sorciers. Voyant qu'il avait encore du temps devant lui, il laissa le tableau de ses quartiers déverrouillé et rejoignit son lit où il s'installa sur le dos, les mains croisées sur le ventre.

Pendant tout le repas, son regard n'avait pas quitté la silhouette de Potter. Il avait pensé à ce qu'il lui ferait s'il venait à son lit, à ses courbes qu'il découvriraient, à son odeur qui se parerait de désir, à ses yeux qui deviendraient noirs de plaisir, à ses gémissements. Il avait d'ailleurs essayé d'imaginer la mélodie que feraient ses gémissements mais s'était dit que, peu importe comment il les entendraient, se ne serait jamais aussi bien que de les entendre résonner à ses oreilles.

N'ayant jamais arrêté de penser à tout ça, Lucius sentit l'excitation le gagner à nouveau. En sortant de table, elle avait diminué car il s'était occupé de deux élèves qui se bagarraient dans les couloirs. Mais à présent qu'il était seul dans son lit, il avait tout le temps du monde pour y repenser pleinement ! Une image particulièrement aguichante de Harry devant les yeux, Lucius fit glisser ses mains sur tout son corps, imaginant sans mal que c'était le jeune homme qui le caressait ainsi. Le désir et l'excitation montèrent rapidement, rendant son sexe tellement dur qu'il était à deux doigts de suinter. La main aussi légère qu'une plume, il prit sa verge en main pour y apposer un mouvement langoureux de va-et-vient.

Dans son esprit, c'est Harry qui lui prodiguait cette torture et il le regardait avec des yeux verts pleins de plaisir de l'entendre respirer plus fort que d'ordinaire. Quand il sentit du liquide séminal s'échapper de sa verge tendue à l'extrême, Lucius ralentit le mouvement car, sous ses yeux, l'image de Harry levait le bassin pour s'empaler sur son sexe. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas quitter cette vision et reprit un rythme plus soutenu qui le fit gémir doucement. L'orgasme le terrassa au moment où, dans son esprit, Harry commençait un mouvement de va-et-vient au rythme de ses coups de butoirs. Le fait de le voir, l'imaginer, faire ça, le fit jouir sur le coup et il gémit le prénom de son amant imaginaire.

Alangui sur les draps, Lucius se jeta un sort de nettoyage et changea sa literie d'un coup de baguette avant de la reposer sur l'oreiller à côté de lui. Il s'accorda alors quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits.

Pendant tout ce temps, derrière la porte entrouverte, Harry avait été spectateur involontaire de la scène. Quand il avait deviné ce que Lucius allait faire, il avait voulu faire demi-tour et toquer à nouveau au portrait des appartements de son professeur. Mais ses jambes avaient catégoriquement refusé de le porter ailleurs que devant la porte de la chambre de Lucius. Alors il avait assisté à toute la scène, les joues rouges et le souffle atrocement court. Excité par ce qui se jouait devant lui, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la main sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon et de la masser en rythme avec les mouvements de Lucius.

Quand il l'avait entendu gémir son prénom alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme, Harry était entré en apnée et avait joui à son tour. La vision de Lucius, ainsi alangui sur son lit, les joues rosées, la bouche ouverte et les yeux fermés l'avait complètement hypnotisé et il avait failli entrer dans la chambre pour le rejoindre. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à faire un pas en direction de la chambre, Lucius s'était levé pour rejoindre la salle de bains et Harry en avait profité pour relâcher le souffle qu'il avait à peine conscience d'avoir retenu.

Arrivant enfin à faire demi-tour, le jeune homme rejoignit le portrait gardant les appartements de son professeur et sortit dans le couloir frais pour reprendre ses esprits. À sa plus grande horreur il réalisa qu'il venait de se toucher jusqu'à l'orgasme en regardant faire un homme ! Lui qui se croyait complètement hétérosexuel, toutes ses convictions venaient de partir en fumée ! Et en plus, non content de le faire en regardant un homme, il l'avait fait avec un homme bien plus vieux que lui et qui était, en plus, son professeur ! Quelle honte…

\- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes en avance, _l'accueillit Lucius qui avait vu le portrait entrouvert._

\- P… Pardon Monsieur Malfoy. C'est que… je… _Complètement paniqué à l'idée que l'homme soit au courant de ce qu'il avait vu, Harry ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase._

\- Étiez-vous donc si impatient que ça d'en savoir plus sur les traditions sorcières ?

\- Oui ! _S'exclama Harry avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, réellement content que l'homme, sans le vouloir, lui ai trouvé un échappatoire._

\- Et bien dans ce cas entrez, nous allons commencer.

Le cours dura plus d'une heure, presque deux. Pendant tout ce temps, ils parlèrent des fêtes en commençant par le début de l'année. Harry apprit que toutes les fêtes religieuses qu'il connaissait n'existaient pas dans le monde sorcier et n'avaient pas lieu d'y exister. En effet, quel intérêt y avait-il pour les sorciers à croire en un homme qui marchait sur l'eau, séparait les océans, changeait l'eau en vin et faisait apparaître du pain ? Ils étaient tous capables de le faire ! Sans parler des miracles qui, pour les sorciers, ne nécessitaient qu'une potion bien préparée ou un sortilège bien réalisé ! Bref, Harry dut donc réapprendre et découvrir toutes les fêtes du monde sorcier.

La partie la plus intéressante pour lui commença lorsqu'ils abordèrent le sujet de Noël. Malheureusement, Lucius mit fin à la discussion en lui annonçant qu'approchait largement l'heure du couvre feu. Avec la promesse de remettre ça dans deux jours, Harry sortit des appartements de son professeur en le remerciant chaleureusement de tout ce qu'il lui avait apprit. Alors qu'il allait franchir le portrait, Lucius le retint en l'appelant.

\- N'auriez-vous pas oublié quelque chose Monsieur Potter ?

\- Je… _ne voyant pas de quoi pouvait parler son professeur, Harry se retourna vers lui avec un regard interrogatif._

Un sourire légèrement narquois et tendre posé sur le visage, Lucius s'approcha doucement de son élève et l'emprisonna dans ses bras pour l'embrasser chastement.

\- Bonne nuit Harry, _lui dit-il avec une voix charmeuse._

Complètement hypnotisé par la tonalité utilisée, Harry ne fut pas en mesure de répondre mais ses yeux et son sourire parlèrent largement pour lui. En entrant dans son lit, Harry se remémora les images de Lucius en train de se donner du plaisir et, sans vraiment le vouloir, il reproduisit la même chose que devant la porte de la chambre. Il fit descendre sa main le long de son corps, pinça légèrement ses tétons avant de les caresser et laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres. Perdu dans son plaisir, il imagina, à son tour, que c'était Lucius qui lui prodiguait ses caresses. Le rouge aux joues, il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient sur sa verge pendant qu'il faisait glisser un doigt en lui, le bougeant légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente une décharge de plaisir incommensurable. Atrocement désireux de revivre cette sensation merveilleuse, Harry ajouta un second doigt et reproduisit le même geste. Cette fois-ci, il cria de plaisir et se bénit d'avoir apposé un sort de silence autour de son lit.

La reproduction, encore et encore, de ce même geste avec plus ou moins de force, le mena rapidement à l'orgasme et il cria sans retenue le prénom de Lucius. Absolument gêné par ce qu'il venait de faire, Harry enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller en se disant qu'il était définitivement mal barré.

De son côté, seul dans ses appartements, Lucius corrigeait les copies de ses élèves de première et deuxièmes année. Certains étaient véritablement des torchons, d'autres avaient rendu copie blanche, beaucoup méritaient une bonne note et parfois une copie sortait du lot grâce à la connaissance de l'élève. Mais malgré ça, son esprit était tourné vers autre chose. Un autre élève. D'une année complètement différente. Sans aucun rapport avec les cours. Mais qui lui occupait pleinement l'esprit.

Grâce à une petite discussion avec le portrait qui gardait ses appartements, il avait apprit que Harry avait été témoin involontaire puis consentant de son instant de plaisir sur son lit. Avec un immense désir, il l'avait entendu jouir en gémissant son prénom et avait été excité à l'idée qu'il s'était donné du plaisir en pensant à lui. Malgré ça, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça, de faire cela à un élève. Mais Harry avait eu l'air tellement désireux de le rejoindre !

Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, Lucius décida qu'il allait tout faire pour vérifier que Harry était pleinement consentant pour poursuivre une relation dans cet ordre. Et il allait commencer dès le prochain cours particulier sur les fêtes !

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Harry courrait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre à l'heure les appartements de son professeur, celui-ci terminait de s'habiller. Il avait opté pour une tenue simple qui lui allait à ravir et qui le mettait complètement en valeur. Un pantalon noir ajusté, une chemise gris mercure mettant ses yeux en valeur et ses cheveux lâchés dans son dos. Avec un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, il décida que sa tenue était parfaite et il fit un petit sourire à son reflet avant de rejoindre le salon pour attendre son invité.

Finalement, Harry pénétra dans le salon pile à l'heure. Sous l'invitation de Lucius, il s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé et resta ébahi un instant devant la beauté de l'homme. Ses vêtements le mettaient merveilleusement en valeur et faisaient ressortir magnifiquement ses yeux gris. Et ce petit sourire sur son visage parfaisait l'image qu'il renvoyait : un homme de la noblesse, au fait de son charisme séducteur. Sous son regard intense, Harry sentit ses joues chauffer et se colorer avant de baisser la tête. Ainsi, il ne vit pas le sourire un brin victorieux de Lucius, heureux de son effet sur le jeune homme.

\- Noël est dans cinq jours chez les Moldus, mais dans le monde sorcier il est dans deux jours. Pour nous, il se passe le 22 Décembre car c'est le jour où Merlin a initié le premier partage de magie. À cette occasion, nous organisons un partage de magie par famille ou par endroit, nous organisons un grand bal ou une grande réception et nous passons un pur moment de bonheur. Pour nous, il n'y a pas vraiment de cadeaux à offrir car le plus merveilleux des cadeaux c'est la présence des autres. Nix est avant tout une fête de partage.

\- Alors vous n'avez pas le mythe de Saint Nicolas, du père Noël ni du Père Fouettard ?

\- Non. Mais nous connaissons leur origine et leur existence ainsi que leurs principes. Pour nous, Nix a une véritable utilité en plus d'être un moment de partage : elle sert à renouveler la magie du monde. Toutes les communautés du monde magique ont une fête semblable à celle-ci. Le partage de magie se fait chaque année dans tous les coins du monde. Plus il y a de partage, moins il y a de cracmols. Les cracmols naissent parce que la Magie manque de puissance. Plus il y a de sorciers, moins la Magie est puissante, plus elle a du mal à pénétrer tous les enfants de sorciers et plus il y a de cracmols. En revanche, plus la Magie est puissante, plus elle imprègne d'enfants et plus il y a de nés de moldus. Ce partage sert à renouveler la puissance de Mère Magie et à renouveler également les sorciers.

\- Comment ça, renouveler les sorciers ?

\- Et bien tu dois savoir que les grandes familles sorcières à cheval sur les traditions ne se marient qu'entre elles. Sauf que cela pose un problème de consanguinité puisque beaucoup de grandes familles sont reliées par un membre éloigné. Ton parrain a dû te le montrer avec son arbre généalogique d'ailleurs. Donc le fait que Mère Magie imprègne des enfants moldus permet de recommencer une grande famille. Certes cela ne peut se faire qu'après de longues années mais c'est le résultat qui compte.

\- Et pourquoi nous n'apprenons pas cela à Poudlard ? Je veux dire, là vous me l'apprenez mais si je ne l'avais pas demandé, je n'en aurais rien su. Or il me semble que c'est important !

\- Vous ne l'apprenez pas parce que le programme d'éducation de Poudlard est établi par des sorciers de sang pur et aux traditions ancrées. Eux connaissent tout ça et, pour eux, tout ceci est la base de toute éducation, cela ne leur viendrait donc pas à l'idée que qui que ce soit ignore ces faits.

La conversation dériva ensuite sur les autres traditions. Le bal de Nix, la réception, qui y était invité, combien de personnes, combien de temps, s'il y avait un plat traditionnel ou un dessert, à quel moment se faisait le partage, entre qui… Lucius répondit à chacune des questions du jeune homme, avec patience et une grande douceur. Pour qu'il comprenne bien l'ambiance de cette fête, il lui promit même de l'inviter au bal qu'il organiserai. Il ferait passer cela auprès du directeur comme une découverte pédagogique.

En attendant, si Harry continuait à le regarder ainsi, il allait lui sauter dessus ! Ce regard avide de connaissances et admiratif devant Lucius. Cette bouche entrouverte et ces joues légèrement roses à cause de la chaleur des appartements qu'il avait augmentée. Un véritable appel à la débauche pour Lucius !

\- Et pour le Nouvel An professeur, avez-vous aussi des traditions différentes des nôtres ?

\- Oui. Le gui, vous l'utilisez à Noël et vous vous embrassez dessous, nous l'utilisons le Jour de l'An et seuls les couples ou ceux à volonté de former un couple peuvent s'embrasser dessous.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le gui était utilisé par Merlin pour la préparation de philtres et de charmes d'amour. Donc se serait pour nous une égérie de s'embrasser amicalement sous le gui.

\- Oui ça se tient. Et il n'y a que cela qui change ?

\- Oui. Le reste ne change pas : attendre minuit, faire le décompte dix secondes avant, boire du champagne et tout le monde s'embrasse aux douze coups de minuit avant que la fête réelle ne commence et qu'on aille coucher les enfants. Tout cela ne change pas. En revanche, à minuit, on allume le feu de joie proclamant le début de la nouvelle année.

\- Pourquoi un feu de joie ?

\- Cela remplace vos feux d'artifice. Nous les trouvons trop bruyants et dévastateurs pour la faune et la flore donc nous gardons notre grand feu.

\- Je vois. Et…

\- Il est l'heure de rentrer pour vous Harry. Il se fait tard et si le concierge ou sa chatte vous voit dans les couloirs vous n'aurez aucune excuse à leur fournir.

Harry acquiesça avec une moue boudeuse, déçu de devoir quitter Lucius alors qu'il était si agréable de discuter avec lui. Alors qu'il allait se lever, le jeune homme fut retenu par la main de Lucius sur son poignet. Il voulut se retourner pour voir ce qui n'allait mais, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, l'homme tira sur son bras et Harry se retrouva assis en travers des cuisses de Lucius, leurs mains jointes posées sur ses propres cuisses. Les joues écarlates, le brun baissa la tête pour éviter le regard de Lucius. L'homme posa alors un doigt sous son menton et lui fit relever le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'autres choix que de plonger dans son regard.

Les yeux dans les siens, Lucius apposa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry en un baiser délicatement chaste. En vérité, le blond n'avait qu'une seule envie : l'embrasser intensément et langoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'une bosse d'excitation déforme son pantalon d'écolier. Mais il avait peur que, s'il faisait ça, le jeune homme se braque définitivement. Alors que là, il avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et s'était laissé aller sur son torse, se collant à lui davantage.

\- Aller va te coucher Harry, ou je ne réponds plus de rien.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Tu ne veux pas savoir. Va te coucher.

\- Vous allez pas me laisser repartir dans cet état quand même ?!

\- Si. Tu n'auras qu'à penser à moi, je sais que tu en es capable et que tu n'auras pas besoin d'une grande imagination.

Sous le clin d'œil de Lucius, les joues de Harry se colorèrent encore alors qu'il ouvrait de grands yeux écarquillés puis confus. Alors il savait qu'il l'avait vu se donner du plaisir ?! Honteux, Harry se précipita vers la porte avant d'être rattrapé par Lucius qui le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde Harry. Bien au contraire…

Ses derniers mots furent ponctués d'un baiser plus langoureux que le premier tandis qu'il faisait glisser ses mains sous sa robe de sorcier, par-dessus sa chemise. Harry retint un gémissement mais ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir lorsque les mains de Lucius effleurèrent sa peau en passant sous sa chemise. Excité par ce bruit, Lucius embrassa Harry une dernière fois chastement avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de lui rappeler qu'ils avaient rendez-vous deux jours après pour un autre cours. Alors que Harry sortait, un air béat sur les lèvres, les deux hommes espérèrent de tout cœur que le cours suivant se terminerait de la même façon.

Pendant les deux jours qui le séparait de son entrevue avec Lucius, Harry passa son temps à appréhender leur rendez-vous et à imaginer comment pourrait se passer la réception organisée par Lucius. Parce que, oui, Lucius l'avait invité à venir assister à la fête qu'il avait programmée. Donc Harry devait le rejoindre dans ses appartements avant qu'ils ne transplannent pour le manoir Malfoy.

Quand il atteignit les quartiers de son professeur, Harry resta complètement ébahi devant la beauté du propriétaire. Il était en tenue de soirée noire éclatanté cousue de filins d'argent et ses cheveux étaient retenus en catogan. Une véritable beauté digne des plus grandes peintures ! Lucius ne fut pas en reste, il profita même allègrement du fait que Harry l'admirait pour en faire de même avec lui. Sa robe noire aux reflets verdoyants faisait ressortir ses yeux et ses cheveux en bataille donnait à son visage une allure de poupée en porcelaine.

Ne pouvant résister, Lucius s'approcha de lui avec une allure chaloupée et langoureuse et, arrivé à sa hauteur, passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le coller à lui et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Ayant obtenu l'autorisation de transplanner dans ses appartements, Lucius resserra encore Harry contre lui avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans un grand bruit.

Harry ne dut sa réception qu'au fait que Lucius le tenait fermement contre son torse, les bras bien serrés autour de sa taille.

\- Il va vraiment falloir qu'on travaille sérieusement ton arrivée par transports sorciers Harry, _le réprimanda faussement Lucius._

Le jeune homme eut le décence de rougir sous le regard intransigeant de son professeur. Pour faire passer sa légère remontrance, le blond l'embrassa de façon à lui couper le souffle et le laissa pantelant quand il le relâcha. Lucius les guida jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir, à travers une allée pavée bordée de roses rouges et roses. Il n'eut même pas à toucher la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit devant lui, laissant apparaître un elfe de maison grisâtre et rabougri.

\- Maître Draco est dans sa chambre Maître. Il se prépare. Dois-je le prévenir de votre arrivée Maître ?

\- Non Pouka je te remercie. Les préparatifs de la fête sont-ils terminés ?

\- Oui Maître ! Nous n'avons plus qu'à décorer le sapin.

\- Très bien Pouka.

Lucius passa sa main derrière lui pour que Harry l'attrape et l'entraîna vers sa chambre afin de le préparer et de lui donner les dernières recommandations. En entrant dans la pièce, le jeune homme fut époustouflé par la luxueuse simplicité de l'endroit. Le sol était en parquet sombre aux bordures de marbre, et aux pieds du grand lit en bois il y avait un tapis blanc qui avait l'air si doux que Harry eut immédiatement envie de retirer ses chaussures pour en sentir la caresse. Mais pour le brun, le plus merveilleux fut la vue qu'offrait la baie vitrée : elle donnait sur un étang encadré par la forêt et, au coucher du soleil, l'eau miroitait de mille feux colorés. Subjugué par ce qu'il voyait, Harry s'était avancé dans la chambre sous le regard un brin attendri de Lucius.

\- La vue te plaît Harry ?

\- Oh ! Pardon professeur je n'ai…

\- Allons ne t'inquiètes pas de cela. Si je t'ai amené jusque dans ma chambre, c'est que j'avais bien l'intention que tu y entres.

Harry sourit légèrement, gêné, et Lucius s'assit sur son lit pendant que le jeune homme terminait son inspection silencieuse de la chambre. Il passa un moment à regarder l'immense bibliothèque à échelle qui ornait tout un pan de mur, s'émerveilla de la cheminée en marbre et toucha le tissu velouté des canapés et fauteuils. Quand il eut enfin terminé, il vint s'installer sur le sol en face de Lucius pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- Tu sais que tu as le droit de t'asseoir sur mon lit Harry ? Je ne vais pas te manger ni t'en vouloir ! Le sol n'est pas fait pour un humain. Relève-toi je te prie.

À contre cœur puisqu'il était si bien par terre, Harry se releva pour faire plaisir à Lucius. Il ne voulait pas le contrarier alors qu'il l'avait invité à la célébration de Nix ! Et en plus, les Dursley lui avaient appris les bonnes manières : on obéit toujours à son hôte ! Une fois assis aux côtés de Lucius, Harry se tourna pleinement vers lui pour lui sourire, lui faisant ainsi signe de commencer ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois surpris Harry. Tu risques de croiser à cette fête beaucoup de membres du ministère, de la haute société sorcière et quelques anciens mangemorts jugés innocents. Sache qu'ils ont toute ma confiance. Par ailleurs, j'aimerais beaucoup que Draco et toi ne vous entre-tuiez pas… Je lui en ai déjà touché un mot et il m'a juré de faire un effort, à toi donc d'en faire de même.

\- Promis. Mais s'il m'énerve, je réponds !

\- Soit. Autre chose… Comme la fête se termine souvent très tard, tout le monde dormira dans le manoir. Du coup je n'aurais pas assez de lits pour tout le monde. Je te propose donc de dormir ici, avec Draco ou avec moi. En tout bien tout honneur dans les deux cas, bien sûr.

\- Je préférerais avec vous professeur si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Si je te le propose Harry, c'est que cela me convient ! Bien ! Nous pouvons y aller puisque tout est dit. As-tu des questions ?

\- Devrai-je danser ?

Au vu de la tête du jeune homme, Lucius comprit qu'il avait la danse en horreur. Il lui proposa donc de danser exclusivement avec Draco et lui, afin qu'il soit pleinement guidé par des hommes talentueux maîtrisant parfaitement l'art complexe de la danse. Harry accepta avec un grand sourire. Avant de sortir de la chambre, Lucius se retourna vers le jeune homme et, d'une traction sur sa main, le fit trébucher jusque dans ses bras. Utilisant leur position à son avantage, le blond embrassa voluptueusement son élève et, profitant de son état de transe, passa une main, puis deux sous sa chemise. Quand il le relâcha après l'avoir embrassé si chaudement et caressé en lui donnant tant de plaisir, Lucius sourit en sentant la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du plus jeune. En le voyant sourire ainsi, Harry lui tira la langue, de façon très mature, se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre.

\- Oh la Potter, regardes où tu mets les pieds !

\- Pardon Malfoy. Bonsoir sinon.

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça bonsoir.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre que Draco avançait déjà à grands pas dans les escaliers. Lucius, qui sortit derrière le jeune homme, le retourna vers lui et l'embrassa chastement, comme pour le remercier d'avoir fait un effort avec son fils. Ensuite il prit sa main et, avec un léger sourire, commença la descente des escaliers en marbre ornés d'un tapis bleu nuit. Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur la dernière volée de marches, Harry eut l'horreur d'entendre le brouhaha grandissant des conversations. Effrayé par tant de monde, il se retourna vers Lucius qui lui adressa seulement un sourire et un regard confiant alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur sa main.

Cela suffit à rassurer Harry qui sourit à son tour avant de retourner la tête devant lui. Le dos droit, la tête haute et le menton relevé, le jeune homme arborait la stature d'un noble aristocrate au masque impénétrable. C'est à ce moment précis que Lucius fit distinctement la différence entre Harry Potter et Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. Surnom ridicule par ailleurs…

\- Mes très chers amis, je suis heureux de vous voir réunis en ce jour pour célébrer Nix une année de plus ! Cette année, je suis accompagné de Harry Potter, mais sachez qu'il n'est là qu'à but de découverte et je ne souffrirai d'aucun manque de respect à son égard. Par ailleurs, comme il est ici en tant que mon invité d'honneur, je vous prierai de ne pas le presser de questions indiscrètes. À présent très chers amis, que la célébration que nous attendions depuis le début d'année, commence !

À la fin du discours de Lucius, tous les convives applaudirent avec fracas avant de repartir à leur discussions. D'autres préférèrent se précipiter sur le banquet qui venait d'apparaître sur les tables. Quant au maître de maison et son invité, ils valsèrent entre les différents groupes afin de contenter toutes les personnes présentes et remplir le rôle social incombant à Lucius. Gêné de toute l'attention qui lui était portée involontairement, Harry ne pipa mot de la valse sociale qui lui imposa le blond. Certes il était heureux de ne pas avoir à le lâcher mais il avait horreur d'être au centre de l'attention !

Quand ils eurent fait le tour de tous les groupes, Lucius entraîna Harry vers le banquet pour grignoter quelque chose avant d'aller valser sur la piste de danse. D'un regard accompagné d'une modification de la tenue de sa main, Lucius invita Harry pour une valse. Avec une grimace, le jeune homme le suivit en traînant des pieds, faisant narquoisement sourire Draco quand ils passèrent devant lui.

\- Détends-toi Harry, ce n'est qu'une danse ! _Lui chuchota Lucius au creux de l'oreille._

\- Je ne sais pas danser professeur, et j'ai horreur de ça ! _Bouda Harry._

\- Premièrement, arrête de m'appeler professeur ici. Lucius sera très bien. Et puis si tu n'aimes pas danser c'est simplement parce que tu ne sais pas le faire. Seulement là, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, juste de suivre mes mouvements et de te laisser porter par la danse et la musique. Laisse-toi aller Harry.

Harry souffla un grand coup dans l'espoir de se détendre un minimum et laissa Lucius placer ses mains comme la danse l'imposait. Comme dans la tradition, ils ouvraient le bal, et étaient donc seuls sur la piste de danse, à la plus grande horreur de Harry… Les mains placées convenablement, le corps relaxé, enfin à peu près, les yeux fixés dans ceux de Lucius, le jeune homme laissa Lucius le guider à travers la piste de danse. En se concentrant uniquement sur l'homme qui le tenait, Harry réussit à passer le moment le plus merveilleux qu'il lui eut été donné de vivre jusque là. Lucius le menait d'une main de maître veloutée, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry ne marcha pas une seule fois sur les pieds de l'autre !

À la fin de la danse, Lucius, comme le voulait la coutume, le salua d'un baise-main accompagné d'un sourire charmeur. À sa plus grande honte, Harry se sentit rougir sous l'intensité du regard.

\- Tu as dansé merveilleusement Harry.

\- J'avais un bon guide.

Lucius se permit de faire un clin d'œil à son invité en comprenant le compliment. Alors que Lucius prenait son temps pour remercier et féliciter Harry de leur danse, plusieurs couples et invités s'étaient rassemblés sur la piste. Avec plaisir, le jeune homme put donc quitter la scène pour se diriger vers le banquet, entraînant derrière lui un Lucius amusé de sa fuite.

La soirée se passa merveilleusement pour Harry. Il apprit à connaître davantage son professeur, profita de ses délicates attentions, découvrit la véritable magie de Noël, enfin de Nix, et passa un moment agréable entouré de gens de la haute société anglaise sorcière.

La soirée pour lui se termina au moment où Lucius le vit bâiller à plusieurs reprises. À cet instant, il souhaita une bonne nuit à tous ses invités en leur demandant de s'adresser aux elfes de maison pour trouver leur chambre. Tout le monde lui répondit gaiement, certains étant plus ébréchés que d'autres… Souriant, Lucius entraîna Harry jusque dans sa chambre, suivis de Draco qui bâillait sans interruption dans le couloir.

Après un dernier signe de la main et un grognement de la part du jeune Malfoy, Harry et Lucius pénétrèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier pour trouver un peu de repos amplement mérité. Pendant que le jeune homme allait se changer dans la salle de bain attenante, Lucius se prépara à la nuit à côté de son lit. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Harry trouva le blond allongé sous les couvertures, un livre à la main. Inquiet quant à la marche à suivre, le jeune homme resta pantelant au pied du lit, attendant que Lucius lui dise quoi faire.

\- Tu comptes rester là longtemps ? _L'interrogea Lucius sans lever le nez de son ouvrage._

\- Je… je ne sais pas si… _Hésita Harry en gardant la tête baissée._

\- Aller viens ne fais pas l'enfant.

En disant cela, Lucius ouvrit les couvertures pour faire de la place à Harry. Ainsi invité, le jeune homme ne put que sourire avant de rejoindre le blond sous les couvertures qui se refermèrent sur lui à peine fut-il posé sur le matelas.

\- Comment as-tu trouvé cette fête Harry ? Est-ce que cela se rapprochait de l'idée que tu t'en étais faite ?

\- Oui ! Cette ambiance festive, de partage, de joie et d'euphorie était merveilleuse ! Et tous ces gens qui n'étaient pas là pour parler uniquement politique et rendement ! Et puis tous ces sourires, ces rires !

Alors qu'il continuait à décrire la façon extraordinaire dont il avait vécu cette célébration, Harry se retourna vers Lucius pour le regarder. Il s'arrêta alors en plein milieu d'une phrase, avec un sourire tendre.

\- Merci Lucius.

\- C'était avec un grand plaisir Harry.

Lucius sourit, Harry rougit et le blond succomba à l'image que lui offrait le jeune homme. Ne pouvant résister, il l'embrassa chastement, doucement, laissant ses mains entourer sa taille et caresser son visage. À sa plus grande surprise, c'est Harry qui demanda l'accès plein et entier à sa bouche en passant très légèrement sa langue sur ses lèvres douces. Heureux, Lucius lui y laissa un total accès !

En revanche, quand Harry commença à faire dériver ses mains sur le torse nu du blond, celui-ci arrêta leur découverte pour le regarder d'un regard interrogateur.

\- Si tu continues comme ça dans un lit, je suis pas sûr de ne pas te sauter dessus…

Harry s'arrêta une demi-seconde pour réfléchir avant d'esquisser un sourire charmeur et de continuer sa découverte de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il laissa ses mains caresser la peau soyeuse, chatouiller les flancs de Lucius et remonter taquiner ses tétons. Pendant ce temps, le blond l'embrassait à en perdre haleine, commençant lui aussi une exploration minutieuse du corps alangui à ses côtés. Pour ne pas le brusquer, il reproduisait les mêmes gestes qu'il lui faisait subir, le laissant avancer à son rythme en découvrant les sensations prodiguées.

Ce n'est que quand les doigts de Harry atteignirent la lisière de son pantalon en soie grise que Lucius retint sa respiration en interrompant le baiser. Le voyant, le brun prit un malin plaisir à jouer avec la bordure du tissu, faisant languir Lucius de la plus délicieuse des façons. Prenant le blond par surprise, Harry profita de l'instant où il prenait une profonde inspiration pour passer sa main dans son pantalon, la laissant reposer sur le sexe tendu du blond. Se rappelant qu'il était censé effectuer les mêmes gestes que le jeune homme sur lui, Lucius passa également sa main dans le bas de pyjama du plus jeune afin de lui prodiguer une caresse plus poussée.

Le geste que Lucius appliqua sur la verge de Harry le fit gémir de plaisir, au plus grand bonheur du blond ! Harry utilisa alors le même rythme sur le sexe de Lucius, tantôt le ralentissant, tantôt l'accélérant pour obtenir des sons différents de la part de l'homme qui lui faisait face. À ce rythme, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lucius pour céder et renverser Harry sur le lit avant de se mettre sur lui. Il continua ses attentions sur son sexe et entreprit en même temps de mouiller un de ses doigts de salive avant de le présenter à l'intimité de Harry.

Le jeune homme se crispa avant même que le doigt ne fasse mine d'entrer en lui. Pour le rassurer, Lucius l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse et la délicatesse dont il était capable et, le plus doucement du monde, il fit pénétrer son doigt dans le corps détendu par le baiser. Le doigt complètement rentré et Harry détendu par toutes les attentions dont il était la cible, Lucius commença un léger mouvement de va-et-vient au même rythme que celui qu'il appliquait sur le sexe du jeune homme.

Il sut qu'il avait trouvé le point à chercher à chaque mouvement quand Harry poussa un cri de plaisir en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris. Avec un sourire victorieux, Lucius reproduisit exactement le même geste, jusqu'à ce que le brun soit au bord de la jouissance. À ce moment-là, il ajouta un second doigt et vint immédiatement toucher la prostate de Harry, lui faisant complètement oublier l'inconfort de la pénétration plus intense. Tous ces touchers, ces attentions multiples et délicates, et cette merveilleuse décharge de plaisir qui l'ébranlait à chaque mouvement de Lucius, firent venir Harry dans la main du blond, tâchant les draps et son pyjama.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, le jeune homme s'inquiéta du fait que Lucius n'avait pas joui. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés et regarda l'homme avec un sourire mystérieusement luxurieux. Surpris, Lucius sentit alors la main posée sur sa verge reprendre du mouvement avant qu'une bouche tendre vienne se poser voluptueusement sur la sienne, faisant danser leurs deux langues ensemble. La deuxième main de Harry retraçait tous les endroits qu'il avait découverts sensibles et restait plus longtemps aux quelques endroits qui le faisait gémir de plaisir dans le baiser. Perdu dans le plaisir des sensations, Lucius ne tarda à flancher sous l'orgasme qui le terrassa alors qu'il gémissait le prénom de Harry.

Ne trouvant rien à dire, le jeune homme enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Lucius, profitant simplement de l'instant. L'aristocrate quant à lui prit quelques secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions avant de basculer sur le côté pour permettre à Harry de respirer convenablement. Le jeune homme posa alors sa tête au creux de son épaule, la main sur son torse et les bras de Lucius le retenant contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Cette question, énoncée d'une voix si hésitante par Harry, sema un instant le trouble dans les pensées de Lucius. Pour lui, tout était évident : ils allaient continuer à se découvrir, développer les sentiments naissants et intensifier leur relation au fil des jours. Quand il vit le sourire lumineux qui étirait les lèvres de Harry, Lucius comprit qu'il avait énoncé ces trois phrases à voix haute. Alors, pour lui signifier son accord, le jeune homme l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de reposer sa tête sur son torse. Au bruit calme de la respiration de son compagnon, Harry finit par s'endormir, un sourire doux posé sur les lèvres.

Lucius, lui, resta encore un moment éveillé, réfléchissant à ce qu'imposait leur relation naissante. Après tout, lui était un ancien mangemort… Jugé innocent par la justice certes, mais pas innocent aux yeux du monde sorcier… Et puis… ils avaient une relation passée plutôt houleuse ! Et Harry était la quintessence de l'innocence, de la pureté et le symbole de la lumière par excellence ! Comment serait perçue leur relation par le monde sorcier ? Par leurs proches ? Par leur famille ?! Et si, finalement, Lucius décidait de faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait ? Continuer d'avancer malgré les reproches, les remarques et les jugements des autres ? Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à Harry à faire ça…

En attendant, Lucius se promit de tout faire pour que Harry soit le plus heureux possible, parce que d'après ce que lui avait dit Draco, ce jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment reçu une enfance digne de ce nom… Avec tout l'argent qu'il possédait, se serait bien un comble pour lui s'il n'arrivait pas à le combler de cadeaux, de voyages et de petites attentions ! Sur toutes ces bonnes résolutions, Lucius accorda un dernier sourire attendri au jeune homme endormi dans ses bras avant de sombrer à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Lucius fut réveillé par une main délicate sur son torse et un léger chatouillis au niveau de son cœur. En ouvrant les yeux, il constata que la main appartenait bien à Harry, preuve donc qu'il n'avait pas rêvé les instants de la veille, et que le chatouillis était dû aux cils du jeune homme frottant contre sa poitrine. Il sourit avant de déposer un baiser dans les cheveux en bataille de son compagnon.

\- Pardon je ne voulais pas te réveiller !

\- Si tu me réveilles comme ça tous les matins, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde !

Le jeune homme rit en rougissant devant cette constatation sonnant un peu comme une déclaration mêlée à une promesse d'avenir. Il releva alors la tête vers Lucius, réclamant un baiser qui lui fut accordé avec grand plaisir par son compagnon. Ils furent interrompus par une personne inopportune qui frappait violemment à la porte de la chambre. Avec un grognement, Lucius recouvrit complètement Harry du drap, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête, et ordonna au condamné d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Pardon de vous déranger de si bon matin Lucius mais il me semblait important de vous dire que, malgré tous nos efforts…

\- Venez-en au fait !

\- Votre salle de bal a été saccagée par les gens soûls dans la nuit…

\- Et bien, appelez les elfes de maison ! Que voulez-vous qui j'y fasse ?! Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais faire le ménage et le rangement !

\- Bien Lucius. Veuillez m'excuser du dérangement.

\- C'est ça. Dehors.

Apeuré par le ton utilisé, le pauvre employé du ministère se rua dans le couloir sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte derrière lui. Avec un grand soupir et un regard noir, Lucius ferma la chambre d'un revers de la main avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme qui avait glissé une main sous son pantalon de pyjama.

\- Tu joues avec le feu Harry.

\- J'ai peut-être envie de m'y brûler ce matin…

Cette phrase, dite avec tant d'impatience et de désir contenu fit se réveiller toute l'excitation de Lucius. Désireux de combler le jeune homme, Lucius caressa toutes les parcelles de peau à portée de ses mains avant de disparaître sous les couvertures en esquissant un chemin de baisers sur sa peau. Caché par la couette, Lucius fit descendre le pantalon de Harry sur ses hanches avant d'embrasser son gland, faisant crier Harry de surprise et de plaisir.

Bientôt, la chambre ne fut plus remplie que des gémissements de plaisir de Harry et des grognements de Lucius autour de la verge emplissant sa bouche. Quand Harry ne fut plus capable de tenir et qu'il explosa dans l'antre chaud qui l'enveloppait, Lucius se fit un plaisir d'avaler sa semence.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient dans le hall, prêts à repartir pour Poudlard, au plus grand désarroi de Harry. Mais Lucius avait encore des copies à corriger, des cours à préparer et des réunions professorales à organiser pour la rentrée. Avec regret, Harry quitta le manoir Malfoy accompagné du maître de maison. Il avait obtenu la promesse d'y revenir pour le réveillon du nouvel an.

En rentrant dans les appartements de Lucius, Harry s'affala sur le canapé accueillant dans une pose que Lucius jugea immédiatement bien trop tendancieuse pour être innocente. Décidant de se concentrer exclusivement sur ses copies à corriger, Lucius détourna la tête du jeune homme afin de se diriger vers son bureau. Là, pendant deux longues heures, couché sur le bois vernis, ils apporta aux copies des touches de couleur rouge et verte. Chaque annotation avait un but pédagogique : souligner les progrès tout en pointant les erreurs d'inattention. Pour lui, les notes n'étaient pas données de la bonne manière. Dans son cours, il comptait les améliorations et les bons points en partant de zéro. À chaque bonne chose, amélioration… il rajoutait des points. Il ne comptait pas les erreurs, il ne faisait que les montrer et les expliquer à l'élève afin qu'il ne la reproduise pas et, s'il ne la comprenait pas, il lui réexpliquait la chose en cours individuel. Jusque là, cette façon de faire avait parfaitement fait ses preuves ! C'est lui qui avait les meilleurs résultats de l'établissement !

\- Lucius…

La voix aguicheuse de Harry retentit dans son dos et deux mains se posèrent sur son torse pour le caresser à travers sa chemise. Essayant de ne pas succomber à la tentation, Lucius tenta de terminer de corriger la copie étalée devant lui. Malheureusement pour lui, toute volonté fondit comme neige au soleil lorsque Harry passa sous le bureau pour ouvrir son pantalon et poser ses lèvres tentatrices sur sa verge à demi-érigée.

\- Harry ce n'est pas…

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge quand Harry prit sa verge jusqu'au fond de sa bouche, le gland tapant doucement contre son palais. Le jeune homme jouait avec sa langue autour de son sexe, creusait ses joues pour le sucer plus fortement et ses mouvements plus ou moins accélérés selon son envie faisait gémir Lucius avec force. Les mains du blond se faufilèrent jusque dans les cheveux soyeux de Harry pour lui faire comprendre, si ce n'est par les mots, combien il aimait ce que lui faisait le jeune homme. Sans avoir le temps de prévenir son compagnon, Lucius implosa dans la bouche de son amant, qui, écœuré par le goût amer, recracha la semence du blond.

Encadrant son visage de ses mains, Lucius fit remonter Harry jusqu'à lui pour lui ravir la bouche dans un baiser dévastateur. À présent assis sur les genoux de son compagnon, Harry bougeait ses hanches d'avant en arrière, faisant frotter leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Quand Lucius le relâcha, le brun gémit sourdement en sentant un coup de hanches particulièrement bien placé. D'un geste de la main, le blond fit disparaître le pantalon de Harry pour profiter pleinement de la sensation de sa peau douce contre la sienne. La peau de son amant à présent à découvert, Lucius lui présenta deux doigts pour qu'il les mouille de sa salive afin qu'il souffre le moins possible à la pénétration.

Ses doigts lubrifiés, Lucius les inséra un à un dans l'intimité délicate de Harry. Chaque geste qu'il effectuait faisait lâcher à Harry un soupir bruyant, un gémissement ou un cri selon l'intensité de la sensation. Et ces sons, pour Lucius, étaient la plus merveilleuse des mélodies !

\- Lucius… plus… te plaît !

Sous la supplication de Harry, Lucius ne put résister à insérer un troisième doigt dans son intimité, le faisant crier de bonheur. Ses mouvements touchaient sa prostate à chaque fois, l'amenant encore un peu plus proche du septième ciel. Harry déposa les armes lorsque Lucius reprit ses mouvements de hanche en plus des mouvements qu'il effectuait dans son corps.

Lucius resta un moment à cajoler Harry pendant qu'il reprenait pleinement ses esprits. Lorsque le jeune homme réclama un nouveau baiser, le blond le lui accorda en souriant, secrètement heureux que le brun soit demandeur d'attentions.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lucius et Harry étaient de retour au manoir Malfoy pour le réveillon. Cette fois, c'est le blond qui avait choisi la tenue de son amant et, à son humble avis très objectif, il était absolument à tomber ! Quant à Lucius, Harry s'était fait un plaisir de choisir son sous-vêtement : rouge Gryffondor ! Tous les deux habillés de pied en cap, les amants descendirent les escaliers menant à la salle de réception.

Comparé à la célébration de Nix, celle du nouvel an fut plus calme. Pour Harry, le moment le plus impressionnant fut le grand feu de joie. C'était cliché mais pour Harry c'était un beau moment de communion et de bonheur.

Le soir, en entrant dans la chambre du maître de maison une fois mis en pyjama, Harry eut la surprise de le trouver nu quand il se glissa sous les couvertures. Il se colla à lui dans son dos, faisant frémir le brun qui sentit son excitation grimper en flèche.

\- J'en pouvais plus d'attendre la fin de cette soirée.

\- Vu ce que je sens contre ma cuisse, je m'en serais douté.

Pour le punir de se moquer de lui, Lucius claqua sa cuisse doucement avant de frotter son sexe contre les fesses de son amant. Il posa alors sa main sur la verge de Harry tandis qu'il lui présentait deux doigts à mouiller pour pouvoir les lubrifier. Ses doigts préparés, Lucius les fit glisser sur le corps du brun, le faisant soupirer de plaisir alors qu'il bougeait les hanches pour réclamer plus d'attentions.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur les fesses du plus jeune, Lucius passa un instant à les cajoler avant d'introduire un doigt inquisiteur, arrachant un cri de plaisir à Harry. Le blond n'eut pas à bouger son doigt, c'est son amant qui bougea les hanches plus fortement pour que Lucius touche sa prostate à chaque fois. Lorsque ce fut le cas, Harry cria de plaisir.

\- Luce… j'en peux plus… s'il te plaît… s'il te plaît !

\- T'es sûr de toi ?

\- Vas-y !

Lucius abandonna la négociation quand Harry se retourna, l'embarquant avec lui pour le mettre sur le dos. Dans cette position, Harry était couché sur son amant et il en profita pour l'embrasser pendant qu'il levait les hanches. En arrêtant le baiser, le brun respira profondément pour se détendre avant de prendre en main la verge de Lucius et la positionner contre son intimité. Petit à petit, centimètre par centimètre, Harry s'empala sur le sexe de son amant, fermant les yeux sous la douleur que ce geste lui procurait. Voyant cela, Lucius l'arrêta immédiatement, prenant le temps de le distraire un moment en caressant sa verge jusqu'à ce que le brun crie à nouveau de plaisir. Alors il l'embrassa à nouveau, lui lâchant les hanches pour que le jeune homme reprenne sa progression.

Quand Lucius fut complètement encerclé par la chaleur moite de Harry, il dut se retenir, non seulement de ne pas jouir sur le coup des sensations conjuguées, mais aussi de ne pas lui faire l'amour avec force et entrain. C'est Harry qui déclencha le mouvement quand il eut réussi à faire passer la sensation d'inconfort. Il adopta un rythme lent pour s'habituer pleinement à la sensation d'être complet. Lucius quant à lui était transi par l'image que lui renvoyait son compagnon. Mouvant ses hanches à un rythme langoureux, les yeux fermés pour mieux ressentir les sensations, la bouche ouverte pour laisser échapper des soupirs et cris de plaisir, les mains posées sur le torse de Lucius, Harry était une magnifique image de pure luxure.

Ne pouvant résister à son amant, Lucius le bascula à nouveau sur le lit pour contrôler le rythme et les mouvements. Sous le regard empli de plaisir de son compagnon, Lucius noua ses jambes autour de sa taille avant de s'allonger sur lui pour l'embrasser voluptueusement. Se baignant dans les sensations offertes par le baiser et de complétude, Harry réussit à trouver la volonté nécessaire pour effectuer un lent mouvement de hanches et demander à Lucius de bouger.

Souriant, Lucius se releva un peu, posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et entama un lent va-et-vient au départ langoureux avant que la vision d'un Harry alangui ne lui fasse accéléré le mouvement. Harry ne tarda pas à se laisser aller pleinement, faisant profiter à Lucius de ses cris de plaisir qui résonnaient dans le silence de la pièce. L'orgasme le terrassant violemment, Harry hurla le prénom de son amant et crispa tout son corps, entraînant la jouissance de Lucius qui se déversa dans le corps de son compagnon, le faisant crier à nouveau. Le blond embrassa encore une fois son amant avant de s'écrouler sur lui pour le câliner et le combler de délicates caresses et attentions.

\- C'était… fabuleux !

Lucius ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à répondre après tout. Il préférait lui montrer tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui avec des caresses, ses yeux montrant le pur reflet de son âme et un visage expressif.

\- Lucius…

\- Qui-a-t-il petit ange ?

\- C'est idiot et fleur bleue, surtout à un moment pareil mais… je t'aime Lucius.

Le rouge aux joues, Harry enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant pour ne pas voir sa réaction ni entendre sa réponse. Ce sont deux doigts sous son menton qui lui firent relever la tête.

\- Ne te cache surtout pas quand tu me dis ça Harry. Je veux voir tes yeux scintiller d'amour à mon encontre quand tu m'annonces que tu m'aimes. Moi aussi Harry mais plutôt que de te le dire, je préfère te le montrer. Tu dois bien savoir que je ne suis pas à l'aise pour étaler mes sentiments.

\- Bizarrement, je m'en serais bien douté ! Mais si tu veux me le montrer, montre-le moi tous les jours Lucius. Que je sache à chaque instant combien tu m'aimes et que je le sache encore quand tu n'es pas à mes côtés.

Plutôt que de s'épancher plus avant sur les sentiments que lui faisaient ressentir son amant, Lucius l'embrassa en lui faisant passer tout l'amour, toute la tendresse, toute la passion et les promesses qu'il avait pour lui. Il le lui montrerait tous les jours à compter d'aujourd'hui et peu importe ce que dirait le monde ! Après tout, Draco, Ron et Hermione l'avaient pris relativement bien puisqu'ils n'avaient pas fait d'esclandre alors le reste importait peu !

* * *

 ** _Bonsoir à tous (encore) !_**

 _Normalement, j'ai tout relu donc il n'y a pas de fautes mais si vous en voyez encore, faites m'en part je retirerai ça immédiatement (ou presque)._

 _J'espère de tout cœur que ce petit cadeau vous a plu et je vous retrouve, pour ceux qui le veulent, l'année prochaine pour de prochains OS ou fictions !_

 _En attendant : **JOYEUSES FÊTES !**_

 _PS : vous pouvez tout à fait faire un cadeau à l'auteure en laissant un commentaire ;) O:)_

 ** _RàR :_**

 _ **Lokauu :** Je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plu ! Je n'ai pas spécialement prévu de développer cette histoire plus avant mais une autre fiction avec ce couple est en préparation, donc avec un peu (bon d'accord beaucoup) de chance elle apparaîtra bientôt dans la liste des fictions en cours ;) Merci en tout cas pour ce commentaire ! :D_

 _ **AnnaMerteuil :** Ah c'était le but alors je suis contente que ça ait vraiment été le cas ! _

_**Gwenn Potter :** Merci Gwenn ! T'as pas trop bavé sur ton clavier ? :p_

 _ **amlou :** Coucou ! Oui je trouve aussi qu'il n'y a pas assez de Lurry alors que c'est un couple fabuleusement génial ! Je me décide à en écrire promis ! Faut juste que je les termine :p_

 _ **slach-nono :** Contente que tu te sois fais un plaisir de lire cet écrit ! Merci pour ton commentaire :)_

 _ **Neko Kirei :** Tant mieux si tu aimes bien ! Bisouilles ;)_

 _ **Kayla097 :** Une adepte du Lurry ? Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ai plu, j'ai hâte de te faire partager les suivantes !_

 _ **Cleodream :** Haha oui les histoires sur ce couple sont bien trop rares ! Je suis donc vraiment contente d'avoir participé à en ajouter ! Et qu'en plus elle t'ai plu ! C'est un honneur de vous l'avoir fait partager ! ;)_

 _ **aurel8611** : Je suis d'accord avec toi, les Lurry, c'est trop bien ! Contente qu'il t'ai plu ;)_

 _ **Merci à tous pour vos reviews !** _

**_Bisouilles à tous !_**


End file.
